finaldestinationfandomcom-20200223-history
Terry Chaney
Theresa "Terry" Chaney was one of the survivors of Volée Airlines Flight 180 in Final Destination. She is the girlfriend of Carter Horton. Terry was among the senior students of Mt. Abraham High School to aboard the plane. Terry was the second survivor of Flight 180 to die. Biography Terry lived in Mt. Abraham, New York, and attended Mt. Abraham High School. She is very sassy and snobbish, but is rather kind towards her boyfriend Carter, who she accompanies on their school's annual field trip to Paris. Terry is actually of English and French descent. ''Final Destination'' Terry follows Carter after he is thrown off the plane, and witnesses the plane explode shortly after. Afterwards, Terry is continuously ignored by Carter, who seems more preoccupied with starting fights with Alex. At the memorial, Terry stops Carter, who begins to threaten Alex. She shows some sympathy to Alex for the way Carter acts toward him. 'Death' While Alex and Clear are talking at a cafe, Terry was present with Carter in his car. After he stalls his car, Carter indirectly confronts Alex once again. Terry follows him, fearing of another confrontation, pleading him to stop. Billy and Ms. Lewton arrive at the cafe shortly. When Carter instigates another fight, she loses her temper. Couldn't handle her boyfriend's actions and not wanting remember the incident of the plane, she ends her relationship with Carter, reprimanding his frustration on his confrontation with Alex. Afterwards, she storms off and was ran over by a speeding bus, snapping her spine, breaking her legs, and splattering the others with blood. Signs/Clues * Alex sees the reflection of the bus on the window of the coffee shop yet when he looks in the street there is no bus. * Alex asks Clear, "How do we know that by sipping this coffee, or breathing the air, or even crossing the intersection that we haven't set in motion the events that could lead to our deaths." Ironically as soon as Terry steps out onto the intersection, she is hit by the bus. * The song "Into the Void" is playing on Carter's car radio right before her death. The song contains the lyrics "final destination". * At the beginning of the movie before and after the plane crash, a picture of a bus is behind her. * Just seconds before she dies, she says, "You can just drop fucking dead!" * The colored line scheme on the side of the bus is very similar to the color scheme of the plane's fuselage. * School buses were present outside the airport before the plane explosion. ''Final Destination 2'' Terry is mentioned in ''Final Destination 2'' when Thomas Burke researches the survivors of flight 180, and her mutilated body is seen in a picture She is also mentioned by Kat Jennings, a survivor of the Route 23 pile-up, who says that she was supposed to go to a bed-and-breakfast but after the bus she was on hit Terry, she decided not to go, and avoided a gas leak that suffocated the guests. ''Final Destination 5'' Terry is seen being thrown off of Flight 180 moments before it explodes. Appearances *''Final Destination'' (portrayed by Amanda Detmer) *''Final Destination'' (novel) *''Final Destination 2'' (in a photo) (portrayed by Amanda Detmer) *''Final Destination 2'' (novel) (in a photo) *''The Final Destination'' (reference in opening credits) *''Final Destination 5'' (portrayed by Amanda Detmer) Trivia *The bus that hit Terry was driven by Jack Curtis who is the main character for the novel Death of the Senses. *In ''The Final Destination'', the bus that ran over Terry is seen during the opening credits. *Survivor George Lanter dies the same way as Terry; however, instead of a bus, he is hit by an ambulance. *Terry Cheney's original last name was Matthews. In the script of Final Destination, she is described as: TERRY MATHEWS, 18, hot now, but with no idea what time will do to her in just five years. '' *In a early draft of ''Final Destination 2 script, she, for some reason, mentioned by Clear as Terry'' Mathers''. *Terry's last name is most likely a reference to famous silent horror film actor Lon Chaney. *When Alex is splattered by blood, it makes a number seven on the side of his face, the seven being the order he dies in. *Terry is somewhat similar to Nadia Monroy. Both are the supportive girlfriends of a guy who antagonizes the protagonist/visionary. Both survive the crash after tagging along behind said boyfriend during a fight. And both are killed while yelling at the survivors over their actions, much to their boyfriends horror. Chaney, Terry Chaney, Terry Chaney, Terry Chaney, Terry Chaney, Terry Chaney, Terry Chaney, Terry Chaney, Terry Chaney, Terry Chaney, Terry Chaney, Terry Chaney, Terry Chaney, Terry Category:Final Destination 5 Category:Final Destination 5 characters